Shinobi vs Mew Mew?
by pindanglicious
Summary: Shinobi2 Konoha generasi pertama maupun generasi kedua vs para mew2 bohai*dikemplang* cuma gara2 masalah sepele! RnR! no Flame!*digebuk calon flamers*


**Shinobi vs MewMew?**

Crossovers dari Naruto ma Tokyo guk guk *dilempar disclaimer-nya* eh, iya! Tokyo mew mew maksud saia maaf~ =.='' *author ditimpuk rantang ma readers*

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto a.k.a ©Mia Ikumi n Reiko Yoshida kali, ya? *dikemplang*

RnR aja, gk mau di flame…*digebukin calon flamers*

Warning: **OOC, Second Generation, Jayuss… de-el-el-a-je(?)**

Rutohi, Ichigo *Uchiha* umurna masih 14 thn

Ryuu, Akari, and all guk-guk kecuali Furin umurna 16 thn

Furin doang umurna 12 thn

Genrena Adventure/Friendship sebagiana Parody, Tragedy, Crime, ama Family…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BRAAAAKHHH…

"UWAAAGH!" Gara-gara ngegebrak meja Hokage, Sasu mengerang kesakitan sendiri sambil loncat-loncat GJ… Naruto en kedua anakny swt.

"BAH! Sial tuh cunguk kagak ninja kagak beurit laga-nya selangit amat, sih!" Gerutu Ichigo, yang ini anaknya Sasuke. Mentara aniki-nya rolling eyes.

"…gitu doang kali, dek… gpp! Dia 'kan lebih tua dari lu!" Ryuu melirik Ichigo datar. Dasar keturunan Sasuke!

"Oji-sama! Gue pinginnya nge-labrak cewek p_L_C_ _ itu ma Aniki gue plus si tomboy Akari-neesan!" Gerutu Ichigo kesel udah ambil ancang-ancang buat chidori.

"OK deh kalo gitu! Rutohi! Panggil aneki-mu!" Perintah Naruto pada anak keduanya itu.

"Sir yes sir!"

Dan… BOOF… Rutohi menghilang.

"…gila! Tuh meja dari apaan, sih?" Sasuke swt sambil megangin tangannya yang nyaris pegat(?)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aneki! Aneki!" Rutohi menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya.

"Heh?"

"Tuh dikasih misi sama otou-sama!"

"Bareng si teme*Ryuu* gak?" Tanya si dobe junior.

"yup~" Rutohi mengangguk.

"KEMON! HAHAHAAHAH~~~ MISI KALI INI GUE GAK AKAN KALAH MA SI TEME!" Akari berlari meninggalkan otouto-nya yang lagi sweatdropped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di lain pihaak~

Ichigo *mew-mew* lagi baca Koran bareng kecengannya, si AOYAMA…

"Ha? Apaan neh? _Kunoichi terjaim se-Konoha, Uchiha Ichigo…ketawan nyolong duit serebu rupiah di dompet tipis Kakuzu geblek…_Ichigo-chan, kamu nyolong duit, ya?" Tanya Aoyama berkaca-kaca. Ichigo tersentak kaget.

"Enak aja! Siapa yang bilang gitu, Aoyama-kun?" Tanya Ichigo kesel.

"Author…" Jawab Aoyama innocent. Dan… BRAAAKH!

Aoyama: ADUH, ANJRIT!

Author: SIAPA YANG SURUH LU NGEJAWAB AUTHOR, HAH? *death glare* ULANG!

Aoyama: I-iya gomen Author-sama…

_Back to Story…_

"Yang bilang siapa semua ini? MESIN KETIKNA!" Teriak Aoyama di depan kupingna Ichigo.

"….SIALAN NTU MESIN! OK, GUE MAU KE KONOHA NGUMPULIN DULU YANG LAEN!"

Dan… Ichigo melesat pakek jurus nista andalannya *dikeplak*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Masih di Konoha…_

"Teme…teme! Emang mew-mew apa sih?" Tanya Akari pada Ryuu yang masih terlihat jaim.

"Mew-mew? Musuhnya Guk-guk!" Jawab Ryuu asal, padahal otak-na muter-muter. Akari cuman mengangguk ngerti.

"Aniki, aniki! Ntar kira2 digimanain, yaaa si Ichigo jadi-jadian ituuu? Di kirin, di Chidori Nagashi, ato di Mangekyou?" Tanya Ichigo *Uchiha* dengan laga psikopat andalannya yang merupakan sifat keturunan Sasuke. Ryuu kelamaan tertarik juga ama pertanyaan Imouto kesayangana.

"Di Kirin, kalo udah gosong kasih bumbu sate tuh orang. Jual deh ke si Kakuzu~ beres kan?" Ryuu menyeringai lebar. Ichigo merinding saat Ryuu menyebut nama Kakazu tadi. Tau, 'kan kenapa?

"OK! UDAH NGUMPUL, KAN SEMUANYA?" Tanya Naruto pakek toa. Suaranya jadi makin cempreng. Yak, yang ikut misi di situ ada dua team:

Team Kakashi: Akari, Ryuu, Sai , Kakashi *Sai ma Kakashi jadi pembimbing*

Team Yamato: Rutohi, Ichigo, Sasuke, Yamato *sama hal-nya kayak SaiKaka*

"Kok gue ikut, sih?" Protes Sasuke kesel. Naruto nyengir innocent ala tukang duren jadi-jadian *dirashengan*

"Kan gue Hokage-nya, jadi suka-suka dong!"

"UGH! APEEEE? BERANI LU MA GUE HAH?" Sasuke narik kerah baju Naruto. Yang laen sweatdropped.

"Heeeh~ udah! Udah! Gak nyadar umur, ya?" Lerai Sai.

"DIEM LU MAYAT IDUP~" Bentak Naruto dan Sasuke. Sai mojok di ketek Yamato(?) Ryuu, Ichigo, Akari, Rutohi, Kakashi, en Yamato swt.

"DASAR MENTANG-MENTANG JADI HOKAGE GAYA SELANGIT!"

"LU SIRIK, HAH? DASAR AYAM PELUNG KAGAK LAKU DI PASARAN!"

"APE LU DUREN BUSUK, UDAH GITU GAK LAKU, LAGI!"

"UAPE LU DASAR TUAN UCHIHA GAK PUNYA SARAP MALU!"

"APE LU KATEEEE?"

BRUAAAGH! CIP…CIP…CIP….KLONTONG…KLONTONG…PLENTANG….PLAK…DUNG…DUNG…PLAK…(?)

"Ckck… dari tadi kite nunggu…Nar, Sas… udah selesai?" Kakashi membuang bungkus popcorn-na dan menengok kebelakangna. Ryuu & Ichigo masih berdiri jaim, Akari & Rutohi bobok sambil ngenyot jempol, Sai ma Yamato bobok together. Kakashi sweatdrop. Kenapa Konoha jadi memalukan seperti ini? **Wallahualam…***digeplak*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"hah…hah…" Naruto ma Sasuke ngos-ngosan abis berantem selama 3 jam non-stop. Semua swt. Akhirnya dengan gak ikhlas, Sasuke ngejalanin misi nista buat nge-labrak TMM. Kenapa ujug-ujug ngelabrak? Of course nggak ujug-ujug, karena…

**PLES BEK: ON *author norak***

Siang hari itu Hinata, sang nyonya Rokudaime lagi jalan-jalan hutan Konoha. Tiba-tiba aja ngeliat cahaya warna pink. Ooh… ternyata Ichigo *mew-mew* yang lagi asoy-asoy berubah *jangan dibayangin!-digeplak* Hinata semakin ngedeketin cahaya itu dan…

DUAAAGHH…!

Yak! Hinata kena bogem dari Ichigo M. Apa yang Hinata lakukan?

"DASAR LU ANAK KURANG AJAR! KITA BEDA BERAPA TAHUN, EMANG, HAH? KAITEEEN!"

Dan Hutan Konoha hancur karena pertengkaran kedua cunguk itu. Naruto sangat marah. Tapi marahnya bukan ama Hinata. Op kours *norak* ama TMM, soalnya salah mereka ndiri, kenapa coba ganti baju di hutan milik Konoha? Kan bisa di daerah sendiri… *author dilemparin kulit duren ma TMM FC* Udah gitu mereka menyebarkan nama buruk buat Konoha lewat koran yang isi beritanya:

_Salam hangat para pembaca Koran Budug setia, khusus para Buduger-buduger tercinta kami membawakan berita hangat yang nggak alot nggak juga gosong… kita simak beritanya…_

_Konoha, desa autis yang semua penduduknya yang masih anak kecil maupun orang dewasa suka main ninja-ninjaan gaje dengan dinamain Shinobi lah, Kunoichi lah, pokoknya desa Gaje yang semua penduduknya maupun yang jelek maupun yang ganteng pada autis semua…_

_Redaksi Tokyo, Rabu 23 emprit tahun 20? _

**PLES BEK: OP**

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat!" Perintah Kakashi. Semua mengangguk *kecuali Sasuke yang bertampang bête* lalu meloncat-loncat gaje khas para ninja *dihajar semua jurus*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"HEEE_UGWAAAAA!" Team TMM ma team Yamato tubrukan tepatnya Ichigo*anak Sasu* ma Ichigo*MM* Rutohi ketubruk pohon(?) Sasuke berhasil menghindar, Kakashi keturuk ma Sakura*yang warna ungu itu loh~*

"Itte―Sakiiiiit…" Ichigo*Uchiha* meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Untung dia Medic-nin, lha? Kalo Ichigo Momomiya? Makan aja tuh benjol~ *digoreng Ichigo FC*

"Akh! Kepala indahku~ kepalaku~ Kuping rebingku~" ringis Ichigo. M lebay. Temen-temennya sweatdrop.

"Iiih~ Ichigo kayak anak kecil aja!" Gerutu Sakura *ungu* pada Ichigo M. Ichigo. U membelalakan mata.

"Apa manggil-manggil nama gue?" Tanya Ichigo si nona Uchiha muda.

"Idiiih~ siapa yang manggil nama loe?" Ichigo. M menatap Ichigo. U dengan tatapan mengejek. Ingin sekali si Ichigo. U menghancurkan wajah kucing garong-nya Ichigo. M. Sasuke ma yang laen cengok.

"Grrh… apa nih makhluk gue Kirin aja, ya?" Tanya Ichigo. U pada mbahnya *dichidori* sambil mengepalkan tangan mungil tapi mematikannya itu. Sasuke kepikiran ide.

"Ha? Kirin? Jurus apa tuh? Kagak ada, di dunia ini!" Ledek Ichigo.M pada Ichigo.U yang udah ambil ancang-ancang.

"Ughhh…sialanh tuh kucing jadi-jadian! Awas YAAAA~~~~ DASAAAAAR~!" Ichigo.U menyerang si Kucing garon jadi-jadian itu *dijadiin sate* pakek shunshin no jutsu andalannya. Dalem ati Sasuke ngomong gini;

'_yeeaaah…! Bagus Ichigo-chaan! Jadiin tuh kucing garong sate bakar pakek bumbu doclang!'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di lain pihak…

BRUGHHH…

Akari nubruk Furin, Sai nubruk…siapa tuh? Yang ijo! ARRGH! Oh iya! Retasu, kan? Ato bukan? *author digiles thank baja* Kakashi ama Ryuu gak nubruk apa-apa soalnya konsen jalan.

"HEI HATI-HATI~~ LIAT GAK SIH GUE LAGI LARI? MATA LOE DIMANA?" Bentak Furin kurang ajar *dilempar besi ma Furin FC* ke Akari. Dan…

"ELU KALI YANG GAK PUNYA MATAA~ MASA AJA SIH CALON HOKAGE KAYAK GUE GAK PUNYA MATA? MIKIR DONG! ITU LAGI! BAJU KAGAK PANTES~ NGELANGGAR UNDANG-UNDANG PORNOGRAFI TUH!" Teriak Akari saking kesalnya dengan suara yang…HMMM… sangat INDAAH~ *dikemplang readers*

"Udah…udah! Itu mah ninja-ninjaan!" Lerai Mint *iya, kan?* yang membuat keempat ninja itu semakin esmosi.

"APE LU KATE? KITA MAEN NINJA-NINJAAN? SOTOY YA? UDAH SOTOY SONGONG LAGI!" Ketiga *ada tiga* TMM itu kaget setengah modar saat:

Ryuu mukul tanah plus makek chidori nagashi *jadi listriknya dialirin ke tanah gitu lho…* berhubung tenagana sama kayak ibuna

Kakashi ngeluarin Raikiri andalana

Akari ngeluarin Rashengan.

Sai bikin cecurut dari gambarna.

"HUWAAAA! APA ITUUU? GAK BISA DILAWAN PAKAI SENJATA?" Teriak ketiga Mew-mew songong itu *dilempar komik TMM segudang*

"HAHA! MANTAABH~ MAKANYA LU JANGAN SOMBONG DASAR MAKHLUK ANEEH~" Teriak Ryuu saking keselna sama Furin + Mint *pakek 'o' gak? Jadi Minto, 'kan klo orjep ngomongna gitu* Back ground alamina: Tanah berukuran kecil maupun besar beterbangan di sekitar dirina Ryuu dkk.

"GUE JADIIN DOCLANG LU! RASHENGAAAN!" Akari menyerang Mint yang lagi lengah. Dengan senang hati Rashenganna kena ke perut Mint. Orangna kepental jauh. Ryuu yang abis nonjok Furin pakek Killer Punch-na mendengus lega. Tinggal Sakura *MM* yang kesisa.

"Kesempatan gue…nih…" Kakashi dan Sai mendekati gadis berambut ungu itu.

"A…ampun om! Jangan perkosa saia!" Ujar si Songong dari gua serigala *ditonjok Sakura MM FC*

"HOOEEEK! SIAPE YANG MAU PERKOSA LU? KAGAK NAFSU! CUIIH!" Sai dan Kakashi meludah di tanah dan…

BUAAAGH~

Sakura MM mampus habis dihajar SaiKaka. Ok, anggota MM yang tiga udah clear, tinggal yang dua-na si Ichigo M sama Retasu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"LU DASAR KUCING KESAMBET JIN IPRIT! SONGONG AMAT SIH!" Sejak sedari tadi malah Sasuke yang adu mulut sama Ichigo M. Ichigo. U dkk swt.

"DASAR MATA KATARAK LU! LU SENDIRI AYAM MABUR YANG STREES KAGAK MAU DIPOTONG MA PAK HAJI!"

"ELU MATA SETAAAN! RAMBUT SAMA MATA SAMA!"

"SAMA AJA LU NGELEDEK ISTRI LU SENDIRI, AYAM PANGGANG!"

"SORI BOK… ISTRI GUE LEBIH IMUT EN LEBIH CANTIK GAK KAYAK LU! LAGIAN MATA ISTRI GUE WARNANA IJO! LHA? ELU… WARNA HASIL SOFT LENSE LOAK YANG LU BELI DARI TOKO KLONTONG, IYA 'KAN?"

"EMAK LU TUKANG KLONTONG!"

"MANG LU TAU, SIAPA EMAK GUE, HAH? SIAPA COBA? _**SIAPA NAMANYAAAA?**_" kali ini Sasuke udah bener-bener meledak karena udah 4 jam mereka adu mulut. Yang laen? Enjoy chooy~ tuh buktinya Rutohi + Yamato lagi makan pop corn entah nyolong darimana, Ichigo U lagi nundutan *ketiduran* di atas pohon ridang~

"Err…Err… BU SALIMAAAH!" Jawab Ichigo M, sama capeknya kayak Sasuke. Retasu lagi nyodok-nyodok kolam nyariin ikan. Emang mirip dia ama Kisame… *di gorok Samehada*

"SALAAAAAH! MAKANYA LU JANGAN SOTOY!"

"JANGAN DULU NGANGGAP LU MENANG YA AYAM SONGONG! LU SENDIRI TAU GAK NAMA EMAK GUE SIAPA, HAH?"

"WALLAHUALAM! CUMA ALLAH YANG TAHU! PUAS?" Tapi… Sasuke selalu pintar menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Ichigo M.

"Si…Sialan…lu…" Ichigo M bener-bener kehabisan kata-kata.

"LU KUCING GARONG KELINDES MOBIL BOBROK AJA UDAH MATI, MAU NGOMONG APA LAG, HAH?" Desak Sasuke. Ichigo M sudah sangat kehabisan kata-kata. Nihil… percuma mau ngomong apaa oge…

"SERAAAAAANG!" Komando Sasuke. Semua menyerang Ichigo M ama Retasu pakek jurus andalana.

Hasilna Ichigo M babak belur habis kena chidori nagashina Sasuke plus Ichigo.

Retasu juga sama abis di rashengan Rutohi dan kena kayu lapukna Yamato.

OK, para TMM udah clear semua… tinggal Shinobi-shinobi pada bersatu kembali buat pulang ke Konoha. *ya iyahlah masak mau langsung shopping? Ngarep aja—plak!*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Di Kantor Hokage setelah pulang…_

"OK! Tugas kalian bagus! Sekarang kalian kukasih libur 4 Minggu!" Kata Naruto (sok) bijax. Semua bersorak-sorai.

"BANZAAAI~"

"…kecuali Sasuke…" lanjutnya

"APAAA?" Teriak Sasuke histeris. Iya dong pasti aja dia kaget setengah mati. Coz dia yang paling capek abis berantem mulut ama Ichigo M.

"Soalnya kamu tadi ngelawan akkuuu~"

"THEDAAAAAAAK!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Di Tokyo… RS-na tepatna…_

"SIALAN TUH NINJA! UHUK! UHUK!" Ichigo M mutah-muntah di ruang rawat inapnya.

"Apa lagi yang…uhuk! Ramb…utnya UHUK! Kayak ekor ayaaam…UHUK!" Retasu melanjutkan kata-kata Ichigo. Dokternya cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Iya, Go… tadi gue juga ketemu ama yang rambut ayam tapi agak beda… kayaknya bapak-anak! Tenagana eduuun~" Ujar Sakura *Fujiwara kan?* sambil merinding. Furin ada di ruang ICU karena sakitna terlalu parah.

"Kapok gue~ ngapain yak waktu ntu kita cari gara-gara duluan?" Sesal Mint. Semua badannya penuh perban.

"HUAAA"

BUGH

Keempat gadis bohai *digiles traktor* itu terkulai lemas kembali di ranjangna.

:::OWARI:::

Ichigo M : NISTAAA! KENAPA ORANG-ORANG GAJE INI YANG HARUS JADI WINNER?

EnenG: Suka2 doong! Gue kan author disi! Jadi lu gak bisa ngelawan, okeey? *gaya ala Fitri Tropica*

Ichigo M : Ugggh~ dasar authooor―*dipotong omongannya*

EnenG: SO DON'T FORGET TO RnR!

Ichigo M: Tung- KYAAAAAAA!

EnenG: HAHAHAHAHA! INI NAMANA CHIDORI NAGASHI, GO! DON'T FORGET RNR! RNR! RNR! DON'T RNF! *read n flame*


End file.
